PC:Ashurn D'Haran (PierceSG)
Summary *Switch Strength to Dexterity due to the class feature, Finesse. 'Bonus to take into account while in combat' First Strike *Ashurn have combat advantage against any creatures that have yet acted in that encounter. Sneak Attack *When Ashurn makes an attack with a light blade, hand crossbow, shortbow or a sling and hit an enemy granting combat advantage to him, that enemy takes extra damage based on his level. This extra damage can only be dealt once per turn. ** Level 1 - 10: +2d6 damage. ** Level 11 - 20: +3d6 damage. ** Level 21 - 30: +5d6 damage. Cunning Stalker *Ashurn has combat advantage against enemies that have no creatures adjacent to them other than Ashurn himself. +2 to attack rolls Nimble Blade *When Ashurn attacks with a light blade and have combat advantage, he gets a +1 bonus to attack rolls. Hzakan Shadow Blade (+1 Subtle Dagger) *+1 Enhancement Bonus to both attack rolls and damage rolls. +1 to attack and damage rolls *+1d6 extra damage per enhancement bonus on a critical hit. +1d6 critical damage *Deals extra damage equal to this weapon's enhancement bonus as item bonus when attacking with combat advantage. +1 damage rolls Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W = Fluff = Description Average height. Lean build with lightly tanned skin. Jet black hair with a boyish face. Deep scar below his left eye. Armoured in a suit of leather armour dyed black and a heavy cloak in similar colours as well. Marley's Touch There's a tattoo you don't remember getting on your right leg, right above the ankle. Benefit: You qualify for any feat that requires you to have a spellscar. You do not take a -2 to defenses and saving throws against spellscared or plagechanged creatures, but neither can you detect when those creatures are within 5 squares of you. Background Ashurn doesn't know where he is from nor who his parents are. From the age he remembers, he's living alone in the streets of Barcarte. Living along in the streets of Barcarte can be dangerous for an orphan, especially so for one so young. But for some reasons, young Ashurn seems to have an affinity with the shadows, able to slip and out of cover without been seen or heard. Coupled with his fast and nimble hands, he frequently gave himself the five-fingered discounts from the stores. Even so, there are times where one will be caught eventually. With his instincts and fast hands, handling a blade isn't that hard either and have gotten Ashurn out of lots of sticky situations. With that he grew up to be a fine young man, with his skills he has been working as a local tour guide and bodyguard for wealthy travelers. Some thieving jobs that lined his pockets too. Some times the jobs he took got ugly and he has to rely on his blade to get him out of trouble, it was one such incident that gave him his scar. He've always heard about the world outside of Barcarte but he has never been out before. Until now. *Barcarte: Regional Benefit. **Characters from Bacarte receive a +1 on perception checks, reflecting an innate keenness honed on the dangerous, misty streets of the isle. When on Bacarte they also receive a +4 bonus to Streetwise checks, reflecting the natural relationships they've built up with normally suspicious folk who dwell on the island and if they roll lower than a 10 they may substitute a 10 instead (reflecting their ability to get access to basic information). *After the adventure, Ashurn is now out to look for Marley and possibly the explaination to the tattoo on his right ankle (spellscarr). Personality Usually calm but might sometimes, give in to impulse. Doesn't like to talk much unless between friends. He's not exactly a good person but might commit good deeds if he thinks the act might benefit him down the road. He will kill without battling an eyelid if the being is of danger to him or his friends. Religious Beliefs He only believes in gold and himself. Leaning towards gold. Adventures *Echoes of O **Comrades Ashurn got to know from the adventure; **Raiyek Meliam - Male Elf Paladin **Les Ghentel - Female Githyanki Warlord **7 Rabbit - Male Dwarf Warlock **Kruk - Male Dwarf Fighter = Math = Attributes Defenses *Perception gets a +1 bonus due to Barcarte: Regional Benefits. Health Surges Per Day 6 (Class 6 + Con 0) Senses and Reactions Attacks Class Features *Sneak Attack **When you make an attack with a light blade, a hand crossbow, a shortbow, or a sling and hit an enemy granting combat advantage to you, that enemy takes extra damage based on your level. You can deal this extra damage only once per turn. **Level 1 - 10: 2d6 extra damage **Level 11 - 20: 3d6 extra damage **Level 21 - 30: 5d6 extra damage *Backstab **You gain the backstab power. *Weapon Finesse **When you make a melee basic attack, you can use Dexterity instead of Strength for the attack roll and the damage roll. In addition, you gain +2 bonus to the damage rolls of weapon attacks using light blades, hand crossbows, shortbows, and slings. *First Strike **At the start of an encounter, you have combat advantage against any creatures that have yet acted in that encounter. Racial Features *Bonus Feat - Ashurn gain a bonus feat at 1st level. The prerequisites of the feat must be met. *Bonus Skill - Ashurn gain training in one additional skill from his class skills list. *Human Defense Bonus - Ashurn gain a +1 racial bonus to his Fortitude, Reflex, and Will. *Heroic Effort - Ashurn has the heroic effort power. Heroic Feats *Cunning Stalker **Ashurn gain combat advantage against enemies that have no creatures adjacent to them other than Ashurn himself. *Nimble Blade **When Ashurn attack with a light blade and have combat advantage, Ashurn gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls. Skills =Tracking= Equipment Total weight: 50lb Carrying capacity: normal load up to 80 lb. Heavy load up to 160 lb. Drag up to 400 lb. Money Starting Wealth 100gp - Leather armor -25 gp - 1 Dagger -1 gp - 5 Shurkiens -1 gp - Reward +90 gp = Leftover Gold 163 gp Rewards Echoes of O *Hzakan Shadow Blade +1 Subtle Dagger **Critical: +1d6 damage per plus **Property: Deal extra damage equal to this weapon's enhancement bonus as item bonus when attacking with combat advantage. *763XP 90 gold Mini Stats Stats Status: Ashurn D'Haran – Human Rogue (Thief) Init:+5 Speed: 6 Passive Perception:+16 Passive Insight: +15 AC:17 Fort: 12 Ref: 18 Will: 13 HP: 22/22 color=redBloodied/color: 11 Surges: 6/6 Surge Value: 5 AP: 0 Languages: Allarian, Hzakan Str:10 Dex:20 Wis:10 Con:10 Int:10 Cha:14 Melee Basic Attack: vs. AC. Hit: (1d4)+7+(2d6*) *Sneak Attack 1/turn with CA. +6 vs. AC. Hit: (1d4)+6 without CA. Ranged Basic Attack: vs. AC. Hit: (1d4)+7+(2d6*) *Sneak Attack 1/turn with CA. +6 vs. AC. Hit: (1d4)+6 without CA. Powers: color=greenEscape Artist's Trick/color color=greenUnbalancing Trick/color color=redHeroic Effort/color color=redBackstab/color /sblock Wishlist NOTE: This is in order by priority. *Bracers of Mighty Striking (Arms Slot) Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 *Powers: In the summary, please write what the attack and damage bonuses actually are. For example, MBA should say Attack: +9 vs AC, Hit: 1d4+6 damage *Hzakan Shadow Blade: Subtle weapons have been erratad to provide an item bonus instead of an untyped bonus for the part when attacking an enemy with combat advantage. It doesn't matter now, but it may make a difference later as Ashurn acquires other treasure, so please make a note of it. *Skills: Perception should should include the +1 bonus from your background. These are minor issues, so approved. Dekana 14:31, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Approval 2 Approval #2...